the new girl
by finchelxmileven
Summary: when Rose Jackson comes to hawkins, everything changes. Will Eleven find out she has another sister? Does Rose have powers like El? find out in the new story, "The New Girl." contains: swearing, fluff, and more. rated T for now..


"We have a new student joining us today, Rose Jackson." stated at the entire class.

The entire class was staring at _me._ My face was probably bright red because whenever i am put on the "spot" and i stutter and can't do mostly anything.

Today was i, rose, first day of school in Hawkins, Indiana. I got assigned Mr. Clark for my homeroom and science teacher and i have researched him and he seems pretty chill.

"Well, welcome and just find a seat."

I half smiled at him but i still looked down, never making full eye contact.

i kind if walked to fast and sat near the front because all the back seats were taken, sadly.

But i felt like i was being stared at so right as i sat down, a boy with black hair and a girl with shoulder length curly brown hair and 3 other boys were staring right at me.

The boy with the black hair looked right at me and we both made straight eye contact which was a bit to long, but it finally ended when he held out his hand.

"Hi, i'm mike. And you must be Rose." he whispered at me.

"Yeah. i'm rose. I'm new here, which is pretty obvious." i mumbled back, a little to quietly but i think heard me, and i shook his hand.

But as soon as i grabbed his hand, I got a flash image in my mind that me has an older sister named Nancy, and i think a younger sister named Holly. It was really weird but it may just be my imagination so i shook off the feeling.

I let go of his hand and half smiled my usual smile and went back to "paying attention" but i had no idea what was going on in science.

When class finally ended, i grabbed my stuff and of course my stupid pencil pouch drops on the floor. I roll my eyes and cursed at myself internally because i really did NOT want this to happen, and of course it had to happen on my _first_ DAY.

Then in the corner of the eye, i see someone stop and look at me funny while i'm reaching down to grab my pencil pouch. And before i saw the person, mike had come in front of me and was also leaning down to get the stupid pencil pouch.

He grabbed it right as i went to grab it and our hands touched again, which made both of us have immediate eye contact with each other.

Then i got another flash of an image from my head. It was of mike and he was screaming in this classroom and there was a weird some sort of hole in the wall and he was calling for someone named "El" but i couldn't tell that much since he was sobbing franticly at the same time.

"Rose..?" mike asked me, and his hand was still barely on mine.

I looked away because i was still staring into his chocolate eyes and i moved my hand and wanted to cry from some reason. My eyes filled with unwanted tears of an emotion i wasn't fully feeling in that moment.

I started to stand up when i noticed that the group of friends were also staring at me. The girl with the curly hair, the boy with the also curly hair, another boy who looked somewhat in a painned state, _another_ boy who was really close to this new girl with red messy hair that joined the mix while i wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hello..?" the guy by the red haired girl said, waving his arms out.

I moved my eyebrows and wanted to know why he was trying to get my attention but then it hit me, i was just _staring_ at them without doing anything.

"Oh um, hey." i said quite again because i was a bit shy.

"Are you okay?" mike asked, again with the direct eye contact that made me tense.

I nodded, gave him my signature half smile, grabbed my pencil pouch from his hand [which he was holding out to me] and finally walking past the group and out the classroom door.

 _Why was i so damn quite? Rose, seriously?! Why did you make such a fool out of yourself?! Ugh, you have ruined any chance in making any friends._ I said to myself, practically sprinting into a bathroom.

...

 **Mike's Pov**

"Who is she?"

"Why was she acting weird?"

Everyone just kept asking questions and i didn't have any of the answers.

"Ok, i don't have any clue. All i know is that it's her first day and her name is Rose." i stated which made all of them shut up.

"Do you know where she went?" i asked, looking at each of them.

"Like i would know," max said rolling her eyes.

"She's in the bathroom, but i think she is crying. And yes i found her." El, well, "Jane" now that she is a new student, said.

"Well we have to go find her, she didn't look okay to me." i said.

"Okay." lucas, will, and dustin all said at once.

I nodded my head back at them and went out the classroom door.

…

 **Back to Rose's Pov**

I went into the farthest bathroom stall away from the actual restroom door so no one would accidentally open my door because there wasn't stupid locks.

the bathroom smelled like crap but i was already in the most sucky mood so i didn't feel like leaving, because i already sat down.

I started balling my eyes out, silently though because i didn't want anyone to hear me. Today had been an absolute reck, and i just wanted to cry it out.

But i began to wonder why when i touched mike's hand, why did i see flashes of "him"? I know that sounds very weird, but that's actually what happened. And the girl that had the curly brownish hair that was down to her shoulders look oddly familiar for some strange reason.

I heard the main restroom door open and heard footsteps. I immediately started wiping under my eyes so it actually didn't look like i cried when i actually did.

"Hello?" el called [which Rose didn't know her name at the time but i wanted the readers to know who said it, you're welcome]

"El, don't just yell out "hello" in the bathroom, that's just weird." max whispered [which i heard], lightly slapping El on the arm.

EL! That's was the girl that Mike was yelling to in the "flash" i had when i touched Mike's hand.

I accidentally sniffed a little to loud because i could tell that they both heard me.

"Rose?" i heard one of them say.

I wiped under my eyes one more time, just in case, and opened the bathroom door and saw them staring at me.

I smiled an awkward smile which they did too. And we kind of stood there for a good minute before i broke the _really_ awkward silence.

"So.. why did you two follow me into the restroom?" i asked, not to be rude or anything, i just really wanted to know.

They both looked at each other then back at me, it was really weird.

"Well we just wanted to make sure you are..okay.?" the said or asked, i'm still not even sure if that was a question or a statement.

I moved my eyebrows in confusion because why would they want to know if i was "okay"?

"Um yeah, i'm fine i guess.." i said kind of shrugging my shoulders.

The girl with the curly hair obviously didn't buy it one bit but she started walking toward me.

"Um whaa-" i started to say before she took my left arm and pulled down the sleeve a little to look at my wrist.

"012?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, it's a funny story actually. My birth parents gave me up for adoption when i was 4 or 5 and i don't remember them that much. But soon my adopted parents adopted me and to this day i really don't remember or know how i got this "tattoo" in the first place." i said with a chuckle to myself.

But when i made eye contact with both the girls, the red-head girl had her jaw dropped, and the curly haired girl in front of me looked very confused and shocked at the same time.

"Did i saw something wrong? Um.." i was a bit confused on what and why they had those expressions written all over both of their faces.

"Oh no you didn't!" the curly haired girl said, a little to high pitched, "are you busy tonight? I would love you to come over to my friends' house because i want you to meet everyone. Oh! And i'm Jane and this is Max." she added and pointed to max.

"No i don't think i am busy. Can i have the address and time?" i tried to ask normally without sounding weird.

"Ya sure, no problem," Jane said, ripping out a sheet of paper and wrote down the address with a pen.

"Also is jane like your "real" name? Because you kind of look like an "El" or something to me." i stated just out of curiousity.

"What?!" jane or el or whatever yelled, practically almost making me fall back with suprisingness.

The boys must of been listening to our ENTIRE conversation because as soon as "jane" yelled, mike was the first one barging in through the door.

"What the hell happened?" Mike yelled at me.

i stuttered with what to say but nothing came out, everyone was staring at me and i could tell my cheeks were red again.

i was so screwed..


End file.
